starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Alucard Dooku
Jard Dooku was a human male who served as a General and Jedi Knight in the Galactic Republic, an Imperial Knight of the Galactic Empire and later became the Head of State of the Confederacy Of Independent Systems. Born on the planet Serenno in 55 BBY, he was the heir to vast wealth and the noble title of Count. By 39 BBY, Dooku had joined the Jedi Order and become an apprentice to Thame Cerulian. During the Clone War, Dooku fought alongside the rest of the Jedi on behalf of the Galactic Republic, a war in which the Republic narrowly prevailed, resulting in it's reformation into the Galactic Empire and Dooku's promotion to a Jedi Knight. Dooku was a respected instructor in the Jedi Temple and became known as one of the most renowned swordsmen in the Galaxy. In 29 BBY, some members of the Jedi Order attempted to aid the Rebellion against the Empire. Dooku chose to remain faithful to the Empire in the conflict, and was soon rewarded for his loyalty, becoming an Imperial Knight and the leader of the Fist of the Empire. It was at around this time that Dooku married his great love and fellow Knight, Jocasta Nu, whom he had known since his early days as a Jedi. The pair would go on to have two sons, Vladimir and Joclad. Shortly after, he took Tol Skorr as his second apprentice, and later trained Komari Vosa for a time as well. In 5 BJP, he left the Jedi Order along with many other discontented Jedi and reclaimed his birthright as Count of Serenno as well as his vast fortune. Later that year, Dooku appeared on Raxus Prime and helped forge ties between the Separatists and planets discontented with the Republic, and became the leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. As the political leader of the Confederacy, Dooku led the organization against the Republic in a conflict that would become known as the Separatist Civil War. He recruited and trained five of his greatest warriors to lead the Confederate Army: Durge, the brutish Gen'Dai bounty hunter, as well as his Dark Jedi apprentice; Asajj Ventress, another one of Dooku's Dark Jedi apprentice's; General Sev Tann, Commander and Dark Acolyte; and General Grievous, the infamous Jedi slaying cyborg and droid leader. Biography Early life Jard Dooku was born in 55 BBY on the planet Serenno into a noble, wealthy family. His parents were stern, but proud of his Force abilities, and willingly let him attend the Jedi Academy on Coruscant when he was fourteen. Because he was well aware of his origins, he felt driven to prove himself worthy of them. By far the swiftest learner in his year, Dooku was particularly apt at telekinesis and combat games such as push-feather. He could easily move objects with the Force since childhood, before he joined the Jedi. Dooku had several friends when he was younger, including fellow Initiates Jocasta Nu and Lorian Nod. In 38 BBY, Jedi Master Thame Cerulian chose Dooku as his apprentice. Cerulian sat on the Jedi High Council, and was renowned as a historian. Before he became Cerulian's pupil, Dooku studied diplomacy and signed up for special tutorials in Senate procedure. However, Lorian Nod was jealous of Dooku being chosen as an apprentice before him. Insecure about his future as a Jedi, Nod stole the Dark Holocron from the Jedi Archives, trying to gain an edge over other prospective students. Dooku visited Nod's room to talk his friend into returning the holocron, but the pair were interrupted by a teacher, who discovered the stolen item. Nod implicated Dooku in the theft, and Dooku was too shocked to contradict him. Nod later visited Dooku, and asked his friend to cover for him, but Dooku was still angry with Nod and did not give him any assurances. The next day, the two were on opposite sides in an urban tracking exercise and ended up brawling with each other. After the fight was broken up, Dooku and Nod were examined separately before the Jedi Council. Dooku told the truth about the theft of the holocron, and Nod was cast out of the Jedi Order. Because of this, the pair would become bitter enemies. Clone Wars Dooku later participated in the Clone War, learning much from his Master, and was the most gifted student Cerulian had ever seen. Dooku became an accomplished duelist with the lightsaber, and in his later years, few Jedi Masters were considered equal to Dooku's skill with a lightsaber. Under Cerulian's tutelage, Dooku became a powerful Jedi. As he grew older and continued to develop, Dooku became an outspoken individual who had strong views about the systemic corruption that plagued the Galactic Empire. Dooku became a Jedi Knight in his early twenties, and around this time, he began a relationship with fellow Jedi, Jocasta Nu, that would last for years to come. Some during the war, Dooku was part of a diplomatic envoy aboard a consular ship. However, negotiations failed and fighting broke out, during which, Wilhuff Tarkin, a member of the Republic Navy, was seriously injured. Dooku helped save him and they soon became friends and associates. Galidraan Of the many missions Dooku undertook during the Clone Wars, the deadly skirmish at Galidraan in 35 BBY was the most disastrous. An emergency call for aid by Galidraan's governor against a Mandalorian invasion prompted a swift but ill-prepared Jedi response. Dooku was the senior Jedi Knight of the twenty Jedi thrown together for the task force. Unlike most of his companions, he had some knowledge of the enemy they were facing. Dooku was aware of the Mandalorians' reputation as warriors and requested reinforcements from the Jedi Council. The urgency of the situation, however, required him to use only his initial task force. The Jedi were given the coordinates of the Mandalorian's camp and surrounded it, Dooku demanded their surrender. Instead, ? ordered the Mandalorians to open fire. The encounter decimated both sides, only concluding after the deaths of eleven Jedi and the near-complete destruction of Mandalorian's forces. Changing times Siding with the Empire In 27 BBY, the Anzati invaded the planet Kiffu, and Dooku along with a Imperial strike team were sent to settle the dispute. During this time, Dooku was injured and healed through a small blood transfusion by the Anzat, giving him some of the species enhanced abilities. Through the course of his stay, Dooku also formed a brief relationship with one of the natives, a widow named Galilahi Vos. As a Jedi Master, Dooku was one of the most highly regarded lightsaber instructors in the Jedi Order. Recordings of Dooku demonstrating lightsaber techniques were recorded and became mandatory viewing for two generations of Padawans. In addition, a lecture by Dooku on telekinesis was recorded by Jedi Master Asli Krimsan. In the recording, Dooku described an encounter he had with Master Yoda when he was a Padawan, in which Yoda asked him to move a pot with the Force. While Dooku thought the pot was light, and successfully moved it, it was actually massively heavy. During his time as an instructor within the Jedi Temple, Dooku's teachings on methods for conquering arrogance were also particularly well received. Dooku was offered a place on the Imperial Council, but he turned it down so that he could remain more independent as a proactive peacekeeper. The Council agreed that his skills made him well suited for such field work. Dooku was known as a political idealist and was skilled at resolving disputes throughout the Galaxy. Despite this prior refusal, he was later offered another seat and accepted, at his lover Jocasta Nu's urging. In 9 BBY, Dooku accompanied his lover and Jedi Councillor Jocasta Nu and his former apprentice ? on a mission to his homeworld of Serenno to resolve a dispute in the sector. Several years into Skorr's apprenticeship, Dooku and his apprentice were assigned to protect Senator Blix Annon from pirates who were kidnapping senators for ransom. On the senator's ship, Dooku met up with his old friend, Eero Iridian, who was now serving as Blix's aide. Pirates attacked the vessel, exploiting weaknesses in the design, and Blix Annon was kidnapped despite the actions of the two Jedi. During the raid, Dooku recognized one of the pirates as his old friend Lorian Nod and became obsessed with not allowing Nod to win. He neither told his apprentice that he knew the kidnapper nor did he inform the Jedi Council of his failure to protect Senator Annon. Dooku suspected that the security weaknesses and malfunctions on the senator's craft during the battle has been deliberate sabotage, since the craft had recently undergone a security retrofit. He traced the sabotage of the senator's ship back to the responsible factory on the polluted ice world of Von-Alai. With Skorr's help, Dooku discovered that the factory was owned by Caravan, a corporation belonging to Nod that used child labor on its assembly lines. While they were investigating further, Eero Iridian arrived. Telling the Jedi that he'd found a worker willing to talk to them, he lured the pair into an ambush. There, Colicoid Eradicator droids suddenly appeared and threatened the two Jedi. Iridian had betrayed his early friendship with Dooku and was now working for Lorian Nod. Dooku and Skorr were forced to surrender in order to avoid collateral damage to the factory's numerous child workers. They were injected with toxins that paralyzed them and rendered them unconscious. The incapacitated Jedi were subsequently transported to Lorian Nod's headquarters. The two Jedi woke up in an unfamiliar room some time later, restrained by stun cuffs. They had been captured by Nod, who spoke to them and said he planned to hold them until Senator Annon was ransomed. Unfortunately for Nod, the senator died from a sudden heart attack. This panicked Iridian, who rushed into the room where the Jedi were held and began to argue with the pirate leader. During their quarrel, Dooku broke free from his restraints and used the Force to summon his lightsaber through the door Iridian had opened. Dooku then dueled with Nod, intending to kill him. Only Skorr's objection stopped him from slaying his overmatched foe. Instead, Dooku arrested the two pirates and returned to Coruscant with his apprentice. After this final mission, Skorr passed the Jedi Trials, and became a Jedi Knight. Dooku was a great influence on his pupil, as Skorr followed Dooku's moral teachings later in his life. Personality and traits Jard Dooku was an accomplished philosopher, orator, politician, and warrior. He was regarded as one of the greatest Imperial Knight's for his strength of character and his strength in the Force. Kane Skywalker considered him to be one of Jedi Academy's greatest students and one of it's greatest failures. By the time of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Dooku had been a practitioner of the Force for nearly eight decades. Even as a child, Dooku felt driven to succeed. He was fully devoted to the ideals of both the Galactic Republic and Empire as well as the ideal of service to the galaxy. He sought to become a great Jedi Master, and did not even consider the possibility of a life outside the Order, though he knew of his heritage as a nobleman and at times felt self-conscious about it. Dooku chose pupils he thought had the potential to become great Jedi themselves, and endeavored to teach them all he knew. Dooku had at least two romantic relationships, one was with, Galilahi, with whom he had a daughter, Lequoia, and the second was with his wife and fellow Jedi, Jocasta Nu, with whom he had two sons, Vladmir and Joclad. His one time apprentice Komari Vosa also had an infatuation with him. This was one of the factors that led to his recommendation that she be dismissed from the Jedi Order. Dooku held very high expectations of government as a Jedi, and was perceived by his peers as a political idealist. He became increasingly disillusioned with the Republic in the period before it's reorganization into the Empire, and eventually held the opinion that the Jedi betrayed themselves by serving the politicians. In particular, he was highly critical of the Council's handling of the Battles of Galidraan and Baltizaar during the Clone War. The Jedi's perceived betrayal of the ideals of the Order greatly influenced Dooku in his belief that the Jedi should embrace the dark side. Dooku did not ever forgive betrayal easily. An encounter as a Jedi Knight with Lorian Nod, his former friend who had once tried to frame him, led to Nod's death. He was also a connoisseur of alien art and antiquities. Powers and abilities Lightsaber training Before it's collapse, Jard Dooku was known as one of the most skilled duelists and lightsaber instructors in the Jedi Order. Though styles that were more practical against blasters were more commonplace, Dooku's competitive spirit drove him toward focusing on dueling, though he maintained a working knowledge of how to protect himself against blasters. In combat, he used his bladework to redirect and deflect, rather than attempting to meet his opponent head-on, fending off enemies with a minimal expenditure of energy before unleashing rapid and devastating counters. As per his training regiments, Dooku relied heavily on his footwork to outmaneuver his enemy, basing himself on balance, back-and-forth charges, and sudden retreats. His skill was such that he could hold his own against up to four opponents with little difficulty. He was one of a very few dueling-centric practitioners in his day, and was virtually unmatched in his mastery of it. Later in life, Dooku learned tactics that focused on disrupting an opponent's concentration by the use of psychological warfare. His most notable usages of the technique were against Luke Skywalker. However, each time he applied it, it backfired, and he only encouraged Skywalker to break through Dooku's defenses and spurred him on to victory. Force abilities Dooku was a renowned student of the Force and learned many of the Jedi arts. He was recognized as a skilled master of telekinesis, and lectured on the subject as a Jedi Master. His skill in telekinesis was usually used to augment his dueling prowess, although he was also capable of a limited form of flight. As a Dark Lord, he sometimes combined telekinesis with the use of Force lightning or Force choke. Dooku had a notable ability to multitask, and used the Force frequently even in the midst of lightsaber combat. Dooku also had knowledge of healing techniques, and once used the Force to heal himself of a deadly plague. In addition, he was able to tame animals and bend them to his will and later learned how to forcibly rip information out of the minds of his enemies with the Force. He would later teach many of these very skills to his pupil, Jorus Sabaoth. Dooku also mastered the Qey'tek meditation, which allowed him to hide his presence in the Force. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Dark Jedi Category:House of Dooku Category:Separatist leadership Category:Confederacy individuals Category:Nobility Category:Philosophers Category:Galactic Empire admirals and generals Category:Bureaucrats of the Galactic Empire Category:Imperial Knights Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Force-sensitives Category:Authors Category:Dark Lords Category:Inhabitants of Serenno Category:Yuuzhan Vong collaborators Category:Moffs of the Galactic Empire Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Knights Category:Republic Army generals